I am Oralie
by TheWorld'sDeadliestAssassin
Summary: This is Oralie after Kenric's death... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Anything is welcome!
1. Oralie

They told me that eventually I would get over losing you, that eventually I could live again.

And I thought they were right when it felt like the old wound had healed, over several months. I thought that it would always be slightly achy and painful, but I would be able to laugh again. And I nearly did. I was so foolish.

Then I went back into my official quarters for the first time again, and my heart was newly shattered. Everywhere there were traces of you- some of your things on my desk, your jacket draped on one of my chairs, small gifts from you on my dresser. I just wanted to burrow under the inviting covers of my bed and stay there, curled up, for the rest of my life. It seemed that nothing would ever be good again.

All because I lost you.

The rooms seemed too empty without your vivacious presence there to brighten my day. To make me smile. To secretly smile at me from across the Council chamber.

I fought back the tears until I was so exhausted I couldn't anymore, knowing that if I started, I wouldn't be able to stop. And I right- I couldn't stop.

I thought that I had put away that grief. I might have known it was too good to be true,

I knew I should have told you I loved you, but I was too scared, too timid. You would think that an Empath would be stronger. What we had was too tender to be put in words. i was terrified that if I did put it in word, it would dissipate and leave me all alone.

Looking back on it, it's worse to lose the one you love and don't tell them than the one you told. They can die peacefully, knowing how much you care.

I did tell it to your Wanderling.

And every night when I can't sleep because the wound in my chest tightens painfully, I go out with a light and sit under your tree, resting my head on its smooth bark. Already it looks like you, and it brings me comfort on those nights.

Sophie Foster is also soothing- I can feel my broken heart mending. Then my brain pictures you and how happy you would be and it falls apart again. Every time I go into the Council chamber, your empty chair stares at me. I can't go on without you.

"You're so tough, Oralie," Sophie says wistfully sometimes. I'm not tough. I have to be. Councillors are supposed to be role models, and I can't cry in public. So I skip the meetings and just stay at home. Occasionally someone will come to ask how I'm doing. I never respond. They already know.

I'm not really living. I'm waiting, wishing, praying.

I can't wait to see you again- soon, I hope.


	2. Sophie

I check on Oralie every day I can. She doesn't ever look at me, but somehow I can sense that I comfort her.

And I feel better about it.

But she doesn't. Some wounds take time to heal. Some never heal at all.

It's hard, for her to live and for me to see her like this, broken in heart and spirit. She's supposed to be tough, and she went through the funeral bravely enough.

She can't get over Kenric's death. Her mind will break soon.

I do everything I can to help her, but I can't help her at night.

When I'm in bed, I open my mind and just let it wander. I can't help but hear the anguished cries for help Oralie's mind shrieks. She tries to muffle them, but still I can hear. What is it like for her in bed?

She's finally asleep, I can sense that, but restless. Soft cries fall from lips that once smiled, tears trace down pale cheeks that once were rosy, eyes that once danced with laughter now dim with sadness, guilt and grief.

I wish I had never healed Fintan. Then she could have been happy again.

I only want to help.

And when I do, everything goes wrong.

* * *

 **Reviews motivate me to write more quickly! Just saying... (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**


	3. Oralie 2

**Ok, so there's this guest who's claiming that my work is theirs in reviews to me. It's getting really annoying. This work is MINE. I did not take it from Wattpad. Whoever's bugging me, F*** OFF!**

* * *

ORALIE'S POV

Someone slips a note under my door.

Small, neat handwriting.

The complete opposite of Kenric's.

I ignore the tears slowly drip-dropping down my face, onto the plush bright blue carpet underneath me, now soaked. I can't handle this anymore! The pressure, the fact that everyone seems to expect me to come back. I can't.

Nothing hurts me more than the small square of paper resting in my palm. It reads,"Ball tonight at 8. Please be there. We miss you. Signed, Sophie, Grady and Edaline."

I crush the paper in my palm and look into the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot, with dark circles swallowing them. I realize I can barely walk, much less dance- how long have I been in here? Have I eaten anything at all?

I remember the cardboard taste on my tongue. A little.

 _At least you're not under a wooden lid, surrounded by cold dirt, like-_

I can't think any more. Each new thought of him smashes my already-broken heart into smaller pieces. I swallow past the lump in my throat, pressing my hands against my eyes and physically holding the tears back.

It's not fair. I should have been the one to die. I would gladly have taken his place. I can't smile, can't sense anything but misery, the misery in me.

How do I live like this?

Every day brings fresh sadness to the surface. Each ray of sunlight filtering through my blinds sends my thoughts spiralling to him and how much he loved the sun. The glowing, dancing motes of dust floating around him. The light itself, soft and warm and caressing.

But Sophie asked me to. I can't deny her that pleasure.

 _Be strong._ Kenric's words echo in my head, refusing to leave. _Everyone thinks you're the "fragile beauty." But I know you. I know who you are, how tough, how_ _ **stubborn.**_

I sigh and head to the kitchen for something to eat.

A few pieces of mallowmelt sit there, so I pick one up. As soon as the dessert touches my lips, I freeze, a small crumb making its way into my mouth.

This was Kenric's favorite dessert. We ate it together the night before he died.

I manage to swallow a few bites, the flavor making me gag. It all tastes like cardboard now.

And it brings memories rushing to the surface.

 _Oralie! Stop! You have to be strong!_

And I will. At least tonight.

The food gives me enough energy to walk into the bedroom.

The bedroom I haven't been in since Kenric died.

Why? So many things of his in there. A Prattles pin. Three silver pens. A notebook filled with beautiful, intricate, swirling designs. On the cover of the notebook letters state, "For my Oralie."

Nope. Not possible. My straining composure completely falls apart, and I crumple to the floor, sobbing. Each cry is forced out of me. I'm not in control of my mind, heart, or body. In that very second, I decide something. Something I have to do. Something irreversible.

Once I get up from the floor. My legs do not obey me.

Neither did my heart.

That's where someone finds me two hours later, half an hour before the ball.

I don't even care anymore, until a soft voice murmurs, "Oralie?"


	4. Sophie 2

Sophie

I knock on the bejeweled doors of Oralie's castle. It, surprisingly enough, doesn't look like something straight out of a little girl's dream. It's silvery-white and there are strategically placed diamonds, spread few and wide. It's not as fancy as the other Councillors' castles, but there are just enough diamonds to catch the sun no matter where it is. But today, I didn't stop to admire the shapes of the crystals, or the intricacy of some of the statues. I knock again. No one answers, so I carefully push open the door, and walk inside.

Walking inside, I hear Oralie's muffled sobs in one of the bedrooms. I look up, and realize that they were coming from the bedroom Kenric had used when he stayed with her occasionally. Trying not to make a sound, I tiptoe up the stairs and cautiously open the door. "Oralie? Is everything ok?"

Oralie looks anywhere but at me. Her eyes are red and bloodshot, and her voice is hoarse and raspy as she speaks.

"I'm fine," she says in that fragile voice of hers. "But you should be preparing, Sophie. You're excited for the ball."

She's not looking at me.

"But-but aren't you also going?"

"I can't," she stammers, taken by surprise. "I have something to do."

She doesn't mention anything else, but sometimes Empaths can be preeeetty bad liars. You'd be surprised. I can tell she's holding something back.

"Okay, what are you hiding?" I ask right out.

She's still not looking at me.

Ack, I messed up.

I sit down next to her and see the notebook.

Curling, elegant script.

"For my Oralie."

She passes it to me, curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth. Her eyes are wet, her breathing fast.

I've seen someone act like this before.

Fire and flame erupt inside my mind.

I thought his mind was broken- but it wasn't.

But I thought it was.

He was so much stronger than Oralie… and he was still overwhelmed by grief…

Oralie's mind isn't breaking-right?

* * *

 **AHAHAHAHA. CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I want to say thanks to DulciMor, my friend Ang, another guest called Strawberryair, and ummm...light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice (do you have a [shorter] nickname? :P) for reviewing my chapters!**


	5. Oralie 3- Her Plan

I don't want to live like this anymore, unable to do anything or even think properly. It's not that I don't miss Kenric and grieve for him- I can't let go, can't move on. Love is impossible- I feel numb, almost void of feeling. This empty shell of what used to be me.

Something silver gleams on the moonlit countertop, catching my eye. Is that a melder?

As I stare at it, a plan begins to form in my mind….

Kenric, I'm coming.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have a lot of time to write it**


	6. Sophie 3- Alternate Ending

**THANKS SO MUCH STRAWBERRYAIR! YOU'RE AWESOME (and the only one who keeps reviewing my chapters)! Oh yeah, if you haven't guessed yet, Oralie is my favorite character.**

* * *

Oralie is coming out of her quarters to visit everyone she knows. At first I was happy but now… I think something else is up. When she visited me, she said goodbye- but it sounded like she was saying goodbye for the last time. And now I think she is.

A note is slipped under my door on the morning of the full moon. It says, "Cliffs at midnight." in Oralie's neat cursive script.

Yeah, she's definitely planning something.

But I'll go anyway.

MIDNIGHT

I can see a figure in a glittering cloak at the cliffs at midnight, looking out over them. A shimmer of golden ringlets peeking out from a hood, a flash of azure blue eyes glowing with moonlight, and I know it's Oralie. She turns, and her eyes are sorrrowful.

"I can't live anymore, Sophie." Her voice is miserable.

"Please don't do this," I beg, seeing the shining silver in her hand. She raises it, pointing it at her own head, balanced at the edge of the cliff.

No words. Her eyes meet mine.

"I can't live like this anymore," she whispers, barely audible over the roar of the surf. "Goodbye, Moonlark. Take care. Tell them what happened."

One finger triggers the weapon. I scream. Her body slowly falls away from me, down the cliffs, where the azure blue sea, the exact color of her eyes, claims her for itself, amidst the tiny pinpoints of moonlight dancing on the waves and the playful white sea foam. Usually, it's beautiful. But now, it seems cruel and horrible.

How many- in all the worlds- fall because they can't take life anymore? It isn't just about Oralie now...


	7. Author's Note

**What do you think, guys? Should I end this story right here and leave you with that? Please tell me... I don't know what to do.**


	8. Author's Note Number Two

**Sorry guys, I've been really busy. I didn't have time to write over spring break and now I'm overloaded with homework and piano. Sorry again...**

 **Also, Imma listen to Strawberryair. Her (or his?) advice has been really helpful and so... I'm continuing the story. Yay!**

 **Yeah, I can't leave Sophie there.**

 **This story is now dedicated to Strawberryair. You are AWESOME!**


	9. Before Oralie Dies (Oralie)

**A/N This is a weirdly sad story... my poor sweet Oralie...**

She felt oddly calm, like silvery light rippling through her body undisturbed. She had done the right thing.

There had only been a flash of pain, and then she was falling, falling, falling, her light pink, jewel-encrusted cloak curling around her like a pair of wings. She hit the water hard and began to sink...

The beautiful water let her sink, supporting her as she gently closed her eyes. The ocean ripped breaths from her lips, smiling for the first time since Kenric died.

She was too weak now to do anything. Velvety blackness wrapped her, and she let it. It was so comfortable...

Her blond ringlets floated in a cloud around her face, giving her an angelic appearance. Her blue eyes were shut, her lips curled in a sweet smile.

Then a panicked voice flashed through her mind: _Oralie? Oralie!_

She let the voice see her last moments, then breathed out, picturing the bubbles rising gracefully through the water. They knew what to do. She had never had someone who taught her what to do. She had always taught herself.

For the first time, she could really breathe. Then she floated into soft, comforting blackness, her face still happy and peaceful.


End file.
